Addicted
by tinkyrae
Summary: After a serious injury to the head Raven, starts having headaches. After seeking medical help she soon finds herself spiraling down a deep hole of pain pills abuse. Warning very dark. I don't own Teen Titans


October 5th. The date was one he would never forget, even if he had wanted too. It was just a normal day. Well normal for the Titans. It started with a breakfast disagreement between the team. They had all grow up but they're immaturity between different breakfast items was something that would always keep them young. Dick Grayson had choose to side with Victor. Although Victor always cooked more meat then necessary at least he had more of a complete meal then the others. Victors idea of the food pyramid had all the basic food items but instead of meat being two to three servings a day his more like ten to twelve servings a day. He sipped his coffee taking in the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Kori had told her team that it was Burgnog, a Tamaranean festival consuming large amounts of unrecognizable fruits from her home planet. While everyone choose to ignore her efforts in making them eat her planets food, she continued to wash the bright pink  
berries in the sink. The alien wasn't going to give up that easily. She knew that all she had to do is make her boyfriend try a few then the rest of her friends would follow in his footsteps.

Garfield stood erect doing his best to match the unattainable height of his best friend. He had finally "grown up" in the sense that he was just a few inches taller that Dick, his body had stopped it's growth spurt as soon as it looked like he was going to pass Cyborg. Just inches from the tin mans face he huffed his chest out and began the yelling competition that could always be heard from the tower in the early morning. A diet of just soy and tofu was always what he brought to the table. Through the years you'd think he would have given up, but no matter how many times he lost the fight he never stopped trying to get everyone to eat a meatless meal.

Raven sat near the bay window. She had thrown out multiple sighs and scoffs at her teammates. Rolling her eyes for the fiftieth time that morning she tried to tone down the two boys, by suggesting a compromise. Waffles. They were her favorite and honestly the only breakfast food she would even consider eating. "How about you two stop fighting and just make waffles?" She tossed her head back to see that her efforts were on deaf ears, with the only one that seemed to notice her was the leader. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his mug. Shaking her head she refused his offer of a cup of coffee. Sighing louder than before she lowered herself from her lotus position and began to make a get away for the door.

"Raven will you please tell Cyborg that I'm right! You liked that tofu stir fry I made." Beast Boy suddenly called out. Looking up from her spot her eyes rose to the sky.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy made me stir fry and it was good, but he's not right and you should make what ever you want to make." She remarked walking towards the door.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called as Cyborg let out a laugh and began to noogie the grass stains green hair. Of course she was going to side with her big brother. Noticing that the empath was trying to make a get away the changeling turned into a mouse to get out of Cyborg's grasp. Scurrying over to her he morphed back into his human form. With his arms out stretch he began to block her from the door.

"Rave, where you going? Why don't you stay here with me?" earning himself an eyebrow raise he cleared his throat and saw the grin placed on Cyborg's face. "Stay with us?" he quickly corrected.

"I need some peace and quiet." She stated blankly. She bend down with the attention of going underneath his arms. He gently grabbed her shoulder and offered her his classic grin.

"If I promise to be quiet will you stay?" He asked stilling holding her there. She chose to ignore the blush that was slowly creeping on to her face, from how close he was to her. "I could make you some tea?" He offered.

His eyes glimmered as he watched her violet orbs begin processing the proposal. He could almost see the gears in her brain grinding together weighing the different pros and cons of staying in the common room. Finally she answered him,

"Thank you for the offer Beast Boy, but I really need to concentrate on my mediation." She frowned slightly as his disappointment showed on his face.

"Alright, well the offer still stands, just let me know when you what the tea." he replied. He moved out her way and watched her disappear out the door.

He only turned around when he heard Cyborgs wild shouts and loud clapping. "Ten thousand five hundred and forty two points for Raven and zero for the little green bean." He taunted. This was a new game he played to torment the poor changeling. He did it because he loved seeing his friend get turn down over and over again from the goth girl.

The green one shot a evil death glare towards his friend and mumbled under his breath, "Fuck off Cy." He knew that the chances of Raven ever fancying him was like waiting for hell to freeze over. Silly and pointless, but it didn't stop him from trying. He just was the type who didn't give up without a fight. He grabbed his blender and decided it was green smoothie morning.

"My love will you not try my breakfast?" Kori asked sweetly. She held out a spoon that contained a three small berries in a brown sauce. Dick eyed it for a second before responding.

"Come on Kori, you know what happened last time." The alien princess came around the counter to where Dick was sitting. She puffed out her chest showing off her best feature, and gave him a puppy dog eyed look.

"Please?" She whispered softly. She then grabbed his chin and softly kissed his lips. A smile appeared on his lips as she pulled away.

"Okay." He stated giving in. He opened his mouth for her and she fed him the berries. He closed his eyes as he swallowed the berries and then gave her soft smile. They actually tasted like a cranberry in a brown sugar sauce. He reached out and kissed her hand softly to show how much he loved her. A soft grunt from the other side of the room caught the couples attention.

"You guys are really making me sick. It may have been cute at one time but now it's just nauseating." Vic snorted with his nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, I'm totally agreeing with Cy on this one, save it for the bedroom." Beast Boy affirmed over the sound of his blender. The two lovers rolled their eyes at the two and turned back to each other.

"Boyfriend Richard, will you please follow me to the bedroom? Where we can partake in "nauseating" activities together." Kori asked dropping her bowl into the sink. Dick chuckled softly and stood up. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend he whispered,

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled as he looked over towards the two other boys. "I'll see you guys later." And with that and the images of what the two would be doing, both Cy and BB shuddered in place.

"Yuck." BB muttered under his breath, sipping his green smoothie.

"At least Dick getting some ass. That's more then you're getting." Cyborg teased. Glaring up at him Beast Boy shook his head.

"I may not be getting any but neither are you." He shot back.

"HEY! you know that it's practically impossible for me to "get any". He reminded leering at him, Beast Boy's ear drooped slightly. Cyborg like to tease a lot but the fact of the matter was being sixty percent robot, wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Well you could always download some porn into you're system right?" He suggested. He genuinely felt bad for his best friend, his luck with the ladies was slim, but some how better then the changelings. He sipped his smoothie and began to think of some sort of plan to get Raven alone today. Lately she had been all he thought about, and he couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach every time he saw her.

Bleep Bleep Bleep! Flashing lights alerted the team that there was trouble. Raven was first to arrive in the common room, with the couple following shortly after. Noticing Cyborg typing on the system Richard cocked his head to the side and asked,

"Who is it today?"

"Cinderblock, at pier 32." Cyborg responded. He held out his left arm and began to type in the coordinates. Finishing off his smoothie Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Well this should be easy." He casually winked towards Raven, which she pretended to not notice. Cinderblock was an easy villain, making the team often wonder why he continued to try to escape from prison.

-

"Give him everything you got!" Nightwing shouted as he threw another exploding disk towards the blockhead. Shield his eyes for a moment the enemy didn't seem even phased by the attempt. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex to match his size. Charging at him Cinderblock blocked the attack with his arm sending the green one flying backwards.

"Fucking hell, is it me or does Cinderblock seem stronger today?" He asked rubbing his sore head. Cyborg found a huge log floating near by, picking it up he came towards Cinderblock. Hitting him square in the head, he let out a forceful grunt before grabbing the log right out of Cyborg's hand.

"Azarath Mentron Zithos." Came the empath's chants she lifted up a near by car and began to use it as weapon. She refrained from doing this before since using cars and other personal items, usually end up being more a of a loss of the Titan's money. The car hit Cinderblock and sent him to the ground.

"Starfire! Grab a fishing net!" Nightwing called. Nodding Star flew over to the dock and began to look for a loose net. Raven lowered herself to the ground. Her eyes were focused on Starfire as her thoughts were on the possibility of helping find a net. She only turned her head when she heard the sound of someone shouting her name.

"Raven look out!" With no time to react or stop it Raven could only stare as giant flying object came right towards her.

-

She awoke to the sounds of sirens, someone's heavy breathing, and sobs. It took a while for the hazy unclear images to focus. The first thing she saw was Beast Boy's green eyes. His mouth hung a gape, and wore a look of terror. She noticed he was the closes her head resting on his lap. Cyborg was to her right holding her wrist. Checking her vitals. Star was at her feet gazing down while giant tears soaked her face. She let out a short breath and stopped feeling like she had been crushed by an elephant.

"What happened?" She croaked out. His gloved hand was now tangled her violet hair as he tried to keep the blood from wetting down her perfect locks. For some reason it bothered him to know that blood could easily spill onto her hair. He didn't like that it was already covering most of her forehead.

"You were crushed, by a car." Beast Boy explained his voice thick with worry. He looked at Cy hoping for some answers. The tin man had been quite for some time now and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Looks like her body has already began to heal it's self. Her fracture ribs and collar bone have been healed, as well as the bruises on her legs."

"Her head?" Beast Boy questioned. Although he couldn't see the broken bones, something on the car left her with a deep laceration. Blood dripped down her cheek and on to the pavement.

"I'm sure her body will soon heal that too. Come on let's get her back to the tower." Cy stated. Garfield looked down at her and caught her violet orbs.

"You'll be fine." Meaning it for her reassurance he could help but feel he had said it mainly for him. It didn't happen very often but when someone on the team got hurt the rest of the day was a crumby one at best. He raise his left arm and using his sharp teeth, and awesome animal skills, he tore part of his uniform. Pulling and tearing the rest of the sleeve off he helped load her into the car. He held the soon blood soaked uniform to her wound the entire time and never took his eyes off of her.

Raven wound had heal itself by the time they reach the tower. Looking her over once again Cyborg began asking her all the normal questions,

"Name?"

"Raven, the date is October 5th, I live in Jump City California, I'm a superhero, I was fighting Cinderblock when he threw a car at me. I love herbal tea, and meditating. I hate pink things, and over crowded shopping areas." She grumbled. She be lying if she said she wasn't annoyed by his routine questions. She was fine, her body healed itself like always. She let out a big sigh as Cyborg flashed a light into her eyes.

"You know I'm just making sure you're okay." remarked the robot. He put down the flash light and then began checking her one last time.

"And I appreciate you, I just wish that you guys would believe me when I say I'm fine." Using the screen in his arm he gently brushed his finger across her forehead.

"Okay Rae, you can go. I'm glad you're okay." he stated letting the relief fill his voice. She nodded and stepped off the bed. A dizzy spell washed over her which she quickly hid from him. She reached out to his arm and grasped it firmly. Steadying herself she offered a small smile to cover it. The last thing she wanted was to stay in the med bay for the rest of the night.

"Thanks Dr. You're the best, now where's that annoying one? I remember this morning something about tea." She thanked Cyborg then floated out of the room to find Beast Boy.

-

The rest of the day was spend lazily loafing around the tower. The boys played their mind numbing games, while the two love birds spend most of the afternoon challenging each other in gym, it had become one of their many favorite past times. Raven drank three cups of tea and had spend most of the day meditating. Although her body did it with out her permission it always seemed to drain her completely from her powers. It was nearing the end of the day and with a rumbling belly Raven was suddenly grateful for Cyborg's idea for pizza.

The team gathered around and began to eat their dinner. Small chatter went around the kitchen as some stood and ate while the other were sitting on stools.

"Friend Beast Boy may I asked you a question that I've often wondered?" Kori announced in between bites of her own special pizza. Vic always order three large meat lovers and two cheese for the team. Kori always picked the cheese pie and covered it with multiple combinations of sickly items, ranging from fruit, to pickles, mint frosting, and mustard. Always mustard.

Taking another bite of his cheese pizza Gar nodded. She paused finishing the bite in her mouth.

"You claim to be the vegan and you refuse to drink the milk of a earth cows, but you still eat cheese and ice cream?" She pointed out. This question made him gulp everything that was in his mouth, lodging it deep into his wind pipe. He began coughing and sputtering as the food slowly made it down his esophagus. With a red face he finally looked up to see that every eye was on him.

"Uh." He tried to say but his voice was horse. After taking a drink of his lemonade he started again. "I just got tired of trying to always find vegan friendly food. So I made some sacrifices and choose the least amount to of animal to ingest." He explained sheepishly. His hand began it's nervous tick, of rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes focus on hers.

"So why not drink milk?" Raven stated plainly. "It's not an animal."

"Well... I don't go to restaurants order milk, if I want milk I'll just go home and drink my soy milk. I only compromised on cheese because it's easier then always making a special order."

"That makes sense." Dick added He had finished his pizza much earlier and was now looking for something to keep him occupied.

"Well I think that since you've compromised on cheese, the next step is a big fat juicy steak!" Cyborg taunted.

"No." Beast Boy stated. He stood up and began to throw away his mess. Raven looked over at Cyborg and could see where this was turning into. She quickly decided to change the subject, her head had been pounding all afternoon and she didn't need another fight like this morning.

"How about we watch a movie?" Now all eyes were on her, surprised by her sudden suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?" Dick asked.

"Cabin in the Woods?" she proposed. It was one of her favorites and had been looking for a reason to watch it again.

"Is similar to the last movie Raven recommended?" Kori asked innocently, the last movie hadn't been her favorite and left her with nightmares.

"Not that scary Star." Raven commented. "Although I can tell you when close your eyes if you want. And I have to warn you there is a boob scene."

"I'm so in!" Beast Boy cut in earning a nasty look from the violet eyed beauty.

"Your such a pervert!"

"WHAT?! I can't help it you have no idea the last time I got to see a good pair of boobs." He shrugged. She shook her head not to wanting know such information.

"I have agree with Gar, it sound pretty appeasing to me." Cy added. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust boys were really degenerate sometimes. She moved to the couch and began to sort though the movie collection the Titans owned. "I'll start on the popcorn." Cy announced.

"And I'll get the sugary candies that hurt our bellies!" Kori clapped and flew out of the room.

"I call sitting next to Raven! Its fun when she grabs my arm when she scared." He smiled big at her as he flopped over the couch.

"Excuse me?" She inquired giving him a confused look. "I've seen this movie before Beast Boy."

"Eh, okay fine I like squeezing her arm." He corrected, he continued to smile at her and patted the seat next to him. Sighing she popped in the DVD and moved her way to the sofa. She softly sat down next to the Changeling even thought her better judgement told her not to. The rest of the night was filled with watching a frightful movie full of blood and gore, everything Raven enjoyed. It was nice small distraction to ever pounding drill that was in her head. When it was time for bed she had never been so eager to get a good night rest.

-

The week flew by for the team, well for everyone but Raven. Every morning she woke up with a sharp pain in her brain as if someone had stabbed her with an ice pick, and every night it had turned in dull numbing pain that would make her retreat to quiet comfort of her room. Raven's powers had always been unique. She had the abilities to heal herself from wounds or broken bones, but when it came to illness or headaches, the human part of her remained. She toughed it out telling herself that the migraines were from the trauma that she sustain from a car smashing into her cranium.

After waking again on the sixth day and not feeling any relief from a peaceful sleep she decided that she need to confess just how much pain she was in. She found Cyborg in the common room and with just a look he knew exactly that things weren't right. Following her into the hallway she abruptly turned and gave him somber look.

"What's wrong Rae?" He questioned his human eye full of worry.

"I'm not sure, but ever since the incident with Cinderblock I've had a killer headache that won't go away. I kept trying to brush it off but I can't seem to heal it and aspirin won't touch it." She remarked tears and welled up in her eyes filling the sharpness peaking. Cyborg looked at the poor girl and nodded.

"I did a scan on your brain the day that it happened and I didn't see anything abnormal. You probably are having some bad side affects from the battle. I'll call Doctor Rare and tell him that you need a prescription. I'll pick it up for you as soon as it's available, okay?" Gently he raised his metal hand to her cheek. "Go get some rest Rae, I'll let Richard know that your skipping training today."

"Thank you." She whispered. She was grateful for her friend who acted more like a big brother to her. She took his advice and excused herself back to bed.

...

Later that afternoon she was woken by a soft knock. Looking at her clock she realized that she that she had been asleep for almost six hours. She rose off her bed and gingerly made it over to her door. She opened a crack letting little light in as possible.

"Hey Raven, Cyborg said you were feeling sick. I wanted to bring you the medicine that he picked up for you." Garfield stated brightly. His happiness was enough to make her want to slam the door in his cheery face. She eyed the small tray that held a steaming cup of tea, an apple, and a little yellow bottle. She gave him small thank you and opened the door wide enough to let the tray come in she gently took it out his hand before shutting the door swiftly.

"Okay then, I guess I'll check on you later." He stated dumbfounded. He should't be surprised by her but for some reason he always felt wounded by her brief encounters.

Raven sipped her tea as she squinted to read the small print on the bottle. She had closed her curtains blocking out all light. With a wave of her hand a candle emitted a soft light so she could see better. Looking at the bottle it had all of normal markings on it. Her name and her doctors name were on it, as well of the name of the drug. Oxycodone. Familiar with name she shook the bottle in her hand thinking. She had never taken the pill before herself but she had busted a young kid trying to steal it from Jump City Pharmacy. _'Take one tablet by mouth every 4 to 6 hours as needed.'_ Popping the lid off she shook the bottle and watched the small pills jiggle in their container. She tipped the bottle back up and noticed the warning on the side of the bottle it was in smaller print then the rest. _'Do not take if your pregnant.'_ which was almost a funny joke to considering her lack of sexual partners. _'Do not chew or crush pill.'_ That of course seemed like and easy rule to follow.

Her tea had cooled enough that she could take in big gulps. She tossed back one pill and finished off her tea. She sighed and put the bottle on her nightstand. Seeing how it was nearly evening she decided that instead of going back to sleep like her brain was begging her to do she got into a lotus position and began to hope that her pill would kick in soon.

-

Raven had been truly thankful for the doctor who had prescribed the magical little pill. She had feel so much better and started to feel like her normal self. She made sure to thank Cyborg in his efforts to get the medication for her as well. She had followed the instructions and was only taking a pill when she desperately needed it. Then one day, a week later, as she was battling Victor in round of chess did she start to feel faint. To her annoyance the evil headache that had plagued her for days suddenly made it's self known. Glancing at the clock she excused herself and made her way to her room.

"It only been a few hours since I took the pill." She mumbled to herself. Once in her room she advanced to the nightstand and picked up the bottle. Opening the bottle she looked inside and counted the pills. With only four left her stomach dropped as she realized that she was close to running out. Frowning she suddenly felt her stomach begin to turn with worry. How was she going to get more if she needed them? The bottle said no refill but maybe if she called Dr. Rare personally maybe he'd give her a new prescription. The thought of her not having the pills was something that she just couldn't think about. The pills had helped so much and having taken a step forward just to being force to take two steps back was completely out of the question.

That's all it took. A little fear, anxiety, and pain to push the girl over the edge. With a quick call to the doctor she was head out to get another bottle. Already taken two that day she hoped these ones would last her longer then the others had. Luckily the doctor had understood and told her to make sure she was only taking the pill when she had migraines. She sighed to her self as she step into her room. She hadn't said anything to the others with fear of what they would think. She didn't want Richard to think that she was unable to fight, Star berating her with questions, Cyborg to assume that her headaches were something much more then just headaches, and most of all she didn't want the green one to come knocking and start mimicking all of them. That's why he was so annoying she could handle one person at time but with him it was always a combination of all three, he would interrogate her, and was very quick to come to conclusions.

-

Over the next couple weeks the Titans saw less and less of the Empath. While it wasn't uncommon for her to hide out in her room for long periods of time, it was peculiar that she had shut herself off from everyone. Over the years she had overcome the uneasiness of being with people, especially her friends. The team made various attempted to get her out of her room but she always refused with different claims of feeling sick, or trying to control her emotions. It was three days before Halloween and Garfield looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Dick? uh where is Rae?" He asked looking back at the door of the gym.

"She asked if she could sit out for the next few days, she been really sick Beast Boy." Dick explained then began to give out the different assignment for the day. Raven never missed weekly patrol. His brow furrowed with worry for her. Out of all the Titans he seemed the most concern that she hadn't been out of her room once in the past four days. Something didn't feel right to him. He of course knew that her headaches had been so unbearable that she avoid the light like a vampire would. At least that's what she claimed. He had to get to the bottom of it. Maybe he should talk to her personally and then let Cyborg know the how bad her condition really was. With fret building in him he head off to his part of the city.

...

He did his part for patrol and hurried back to the tower eager to talk to Raven. With a close fist he began to pound on her door. He didn't care of the consequences that surely would be placed on him for not being more considerate. Right then he'd welcome her sharp tongue and death glare.

"Raven, open up I need to talk to you." He begged. He waited a maybe two seconds before pounding again. "RAVEN!" He shouted into the door. He pause putting his ear to the cold metal. He didn't hear anything, no shifting of a bed, footsteps, or even breathing. "Oh fuck." He swore and then he turned into an ant. Crawling underneath her door he morph back to see her room was in complete disarray. His breath caught in his throat as he noticed that not only was most of her stuff was thrown to side almost if someone was looking for something, her mattress had been completely flipped off the frame. Panic flooded him as he turned around in circles. It was dark almost too dark for someone with out night vision to see. "Where the fuck...?" He murmured walking to back of her room. Coming to the conclusion that she wasn't in the room, he made a quick dash out of her room as he begun a search for his friend.

"Raven!" He called out as he walked the hall. She wasn't in the common room, in the bathroom, gym, or on the roof. While he wanted to think that maybe she just gone out to get a cup of tea or a new book, instinct told him that she was somewhere in the tower. With a feeling of nervousness setting into him he began to wonder if she would venture to some one's bed room. Although he couldn't see a reason why she would need to go into her roommates rooms, he had a strong desire to check anyways. He started in order, Richard's room he gave a slight knock before opening the door. He didn't walk in, there was no need to. She wasn't there. Moving on he quickly inspected Cy's room and moved along.

He reached his own door and suddenly heard a slight grunt. Perking up he rapidly press the button to his door. The door opened to reveal, what he already knew. His mouth hung open as he took in the strange sight. The girl that he adored stood in his room bend over his desk. She wore clothes that he had never seen her in. She held papers and different items of his clenched in her fist as she noticed she had been caught red handed. He couldn't help take in the sight of her. She looked awful. She was sweating, not like a normal sweat that she would get if she was training in the gym, this was different. It soaked her grease hair that had been tied in the back and it dripped down her shirt making a large stain. Her eyes, the same ones that he swore would sparkle, seem to have lost all color in them. Her face looked sunken while dark rings circled her eyes.

"Raven?" He muttered as she shoved everything into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Gar?" She remarked. She began to bounce on her toes and looked at the floor.

"What? Are you-?"

"I'm great." She responded cutting him off "Never better." She began to pull on her hair and sighed, "Actually I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing in here." She moved over to him. He took a step back his brain not understanding what was going on. Her normal scent that he had come to identify was completely gone. She just smelled like she hadn't bathed in a while. Her clothes hung off of her as her bones could be easy seen underneath her skin. God she was thin.

"Do you remember that time that time that you tore your ligament and had to get medicine because you didn't let me heal you?" she asked. She raised her finger and began to trace the outline on his uniform.

Still bewildered by her he told her that he did recall the accident that had happened almost a year prior. "What kind was it?"

"What?"

"What kind of pills were you prescribed?" Her face was getting dangerously close to his and he couldn't help wrinkling his nose in disgust. This wasn't Raven, he didn't know who this person was.

"It was Hydrocodone, I think?" He answered. He watched as her eyes seem to light up with interest.

"Do you have anymore?" She whispered this time she placed her hand on his chest. This made him very uncomfortable.

"No I finished them off a while ago." He lied. There was no way he was going to give them to her now. Her face dropped as tears began to form in her eyes. She grab her temples and began to massage them.

"Fuck! I just have this pounding headache and I don't know what I'm going to do." She removed herself from him and slammed her fist on the desk.

"Maybe I can get you some food? I'll cook you anything you want!" Gar suggested. He wanted to get her mind off the medicine. "How about you go get in the shower and by the time you get out I'll have dinner ready for you?" He watched as her eyes grew and she shivered in place.

She shook her head vigorously and pushed past him. "No thanks, and I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything to the others about this."

...

He ignored her requests and made her a grill cheese with tomato soup. He took careful steps to her door. He gently placed the tray on the floor and gingerly knocked. "Raven I made you food. I know you didn't want any but, fuck you're so thin it's not healthy." He announced. He heard her softly sigh.

"Just leave it I'll come get it after my mediation." She stated behind the door.

"Okay I just want you to know that I'm worried about you. I've never seen you look so distraught and disheveled before." he professed softly. He rested his forehead on the cold metal and wish that she would just let him in. Surely he at least get a sarcastic remark about using words that were too big for him. Instead he got a short response.

"I'm fine." She answered in unconvinced tone. Letting out a sigh he removed himself from her door and told her he be back in a little bit to get her dishes.

Once she was sure he was gone she opened her door. Looking down at the food in front of her, her stomach dropped to the floor. With the nausea taking over, she slowly grabbed the tray and moved it inside. She moved over to her window and opened it. She poured out the soup and tossed the sandwich into sea.

"Thanks for the food Beast Boy." She stated softly and then put the tray back in its place.

This is how it went for the next few days Beast Boy would make her food and leave at her door. He was quite please to see that the plates were always cleaned by the time he came to pick up dishes, he was unhappy that she had yet to come out of her room, but the fact that she was eating made him feel a bit better. At least this way he knew he was helping her.

\- Halloween night-

The tower was bursting with an excited energy. Kori love each and every earth holiday she always seem to over do it. She had put on her nurse costume as soon as she finished training. She couldn't help but wander the halls asking everyone that she came in contact with if they were just as thrilled as she was. After some begging from the alien princess, Richard finally changed out his uniform and put on his costume. He had chosen to be a zombie, he recently had gotten into a TV series with Beast Boy and decided that it was a really cool idea. He spend his free time looking up video's on how to do realistic make up. With the help of his girlfriend he began the long process of creating the perfect look.

Victor had used his holograph ring to help him with his costume. Once he had the look of an normal guy he then changed into his sports jersey. For how tall he was it was easy to think that he was a professional football player. With a little war paint he marked underneath his eyes. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He was more than ready to check out some fine ass ladies tonight.

Garfield finished the final touches on his purple shorts and pulled them up. Looking at himself in the long mirror he couldn't help but laugh. His costume had been part of joke that someone had mentioned the previous year. He decide that it match his silly personality with the costume and when for it. It was super cheap and unlike the others he found his right in his own room. Flexing for a moment he scoffed and waved his hand in the mirror. How many girls were going to think that he had awesome make up skills? "Nope sorry ladies, this green doesn't wash off." He glanced at the clock and made haste out of his room.

He moved down the hallway and noticed that the food he had left out for her had not been touched this time. Dread filled his chest as he knocked quietly on her door. "Raven?" He could hear the sound of her heart, on the other side. It was racing. His knocking became more desperate as noticed she didn't answer. "Raven, you didn't eat your food. Are you okay?" Finally the door opened slit and he could see a small violet iris peering out at him.

"What?" She asked in croak. Frowning at her he began to repeat himself.

"I left food for you but it's still out here."

"I was asleep."

"Oh, okay, um... It Halloween your second least favorite holiday." He joked. Raven hated all the holidays to her they were stupid and pointless, but Halloween had been one that she could seem to handle better then all the others. "We are going to Spinsters club for for fright night. You should come." He knew it was a long shot a very long shot but he had to admit he missed her so even if he could convince her to come for an hour it would be better than nothing.

"No." She stated plainly.

"Please? It's going to be fun. I promise to keep all the strange people away from you." She hated crowds worst then she hated holidays. Just like light switch being flip the door opened completely. She stood in plain t shirt and long black pants. The emotion she wore was that of sudden enlightenment. Like she had been a child in a candy store. She moved so quickly out of her room that Beast Boy had to give the spot she had just been in a second glance.

"Let's go right now." she grabbed a hold of his forearm and began to drag him down the hall. Feeling euphoric that he had not only had got her out of her room, he had convinced her to go to crowded, loud place. Plus he didn't even have to try to hard.

"You must be feeling better." He responded cheerily grinning ear to ear he playful nudged her. She nearly toppled over from this and shot him an annoyed look.

"Terrific."

"That's what you're going to wear?"

Looking down she nodded. "It's not my uniform so, yes." She began a fast pace down the hall. Still wearing a goofy grin he shook his head.

"Damn mama keep your pants on, lets go see if Vic ready yet."

-

Fright Night was just as crazy as it had been last year. With six bouncers outside keeping out minors and other nuisances, no one gave the Titans a second look as they made their way inside. Kori immediately headed straight for the dance floor she was more than ready to shake her tail feather. The club was decked out for the occasion, fake spider webs hung from the ceiling, and someone had set up a fog machine giving the place an erie vibe. Most people were also decked out in costumes and were carrying the drink of the night. A special that Spinster's bartenders were serving all night. Each glass had dry ice in the bottom. Victor had stop to leer at a couple cheerleaders showing off all their goods to the world. Beast Boy grinned as he moved his way in. He followed close behind Raven and noticed that she was beelining straight for the bar. She got the attention of a bartender, posing to be fireman. Smiling at her he grabbed a near by glass and began chatting with her.

"What will it be doll face?"

"Vodka."

His eye nearly popped out of his head as he looked her up and down. He obviously pegged her as different drink type. "You want just straight vodka?" He questioned.

"Yeah. You can put a lime on the glass as well." She slapped down a five on the bar and gave him a look. His mouth twisted slightly eyeing the bill.

"Coming right up." He pour her a shot and then picking a lime up he place the drink in front of her.

Beast Boy stared at her not believing his eyes. Raven was weird when it came to drinking, that is she had been. Much like everything that came with a usual club scene she avoided alcohol as well as everything else. Unsure of what to do with himself he watched her toss the drink back and then shove the lime in her mouth. She didn't even flinched. She nodded at the fireman and then turned on her heel.

"Wow, I've never seen you do that before." He shouted over the sound of the music. She gave him a shrug and then walked passed him. "Where are you going?" he asked she turned her head back around and pointed towards the dance floor. He frowned at this. She never left the outside walls of the club, it was completely out of her comfort zone. He watched her the back of her head disappear into the crowd. Taking a step forward to follow her, he suddenly felt his arm being pulled on.

"Wow! How long did this take you do?" asked a thin blonde. She appeared out of nowhere and much to Gar's displeasure was the type to cling to her prey.

"A while." He lied his eyes still searching for his missing friend.

"That's amazing, I'm Chole by the way, Nice to meet you." She giggled, he could easily smell her hairspray and liquor on her breath. He didn't say anything, really not giving this girl any attention. He began to walk forward again. Chole snaked her arms around him, pulling him back towards the bar. "Come one lets dance, Hulk." Pressing his hands against hers he shook his head.

"Sorry I came with someone." He lied again. The girl looked hurt for a brief second before giving out a silly reply.

"Well I don't see her around, come on, I could show you a good time. Buy me a drink and I may blow you." He was getting irritated with the dumb chick. Spinning out of her grasp he shook his head.

"You're great, and I'm sure some other dude could be glad to fuck you, but I'm really busy right now, so seriously let me fucking be." By the look on her face he was sure he got his point across. He quickly moved away from her, on to the over crowded dance floor. He maneuver his way around girls with tight costumes and guys hoping to get lucky. His eyes were moving side to side making sure he didn't miss her in the sea of people. He was started to feel the same feeling he felt when he couldn't find her in the tower. Something just wasn't right with her. He took two steps trying to avoid a girl who had been spinning only to bump into someone else. He was about to offer a quick apology until he realized he knew the person.

"Sorry Kori, have you seen Raven?" He asked loudly. Kori beamed at him and continued to wiggle her hips next to her zombie boyfriend.

"I believe I did see Raven dancing. She was with some man I did not recognize." Star explained, she beamed and leaned in close to Gar. "It's so good to see her actually partaking in the earthly activities."

"Where did they go?" He asked looking up around him.

"I did not see where they went I'm sorry friend." Turning back around she remained in rhythm with the fast beat music.

Letting out a breath Beast Boy turned and focused. Okay so she met someone, no big deal. "Not a problem not a problem." He murmured to himself. He wasn't going to let this affect him. It was just a minor hiccup. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her violet head moving towards the back of the club. He swiftly moved his feet in that direction, anticipating the outcomes of meeting the new stranger.

Getting further away from the crowd he found it was much easier to follow her, now that he was bumping to everyone. His eyes studied the guy she had been parallel to. Although he could just see the back of him the guy looked like a member of emo punk band. His hair was spiked with different shades of pigment in it. Making him wonder if this was just part of the costume or was this his normal everyday attire. Keeping on their heels he watched as the guy lead Raven though a door, leading to what looked to be outside in the back ally.

Watching them exit, he made his way to the door. Pausing he hear the guy begin to speak.

"I never expect a Titan to be interested in Roxy."

"Just shut your mouth. Do have it or not?" She was whispering in a very seething tone. Confused as hell Gar pushed the door open and made his presence known. Raven's eyes flew to disruption and sent the green one an icy glare.

"Raven? Are you okay?" The guy gave Beast Boy the once over and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you said you came alone." The guy stressed suddenly. His head turned as if he was looking for someone.

"He won't be a problem. Beast Boy I told you a thousand times I'm fine," she growled. She grabbed a hold of the guys black shirt. "This is Jack, he's cool. I'll see you at the tower." She stated briefly then she, and the pale guy called Jack disappeared out of sight. Beast Boy huffed and growled into the air.

"Fuck." He swore and kicked a near by trash can. His blood was boiling under his skin as he fought all the evil thoughts in his brain. _'Who the fuck is Roxy? and why is Raven interested in this Jack character?'_ He didn't think Raven knew anybody named Roxy, although with how cooped up she had made herself the last few weeks, he began to wonder what other things was she hiding from everyone. He had to get to the bottom of this once in for all. Making his way back in the club he scouted out his other friends to tell them to enjoy themselves  
and that he was headed back to the tower.

...

The clock on the walk tick slowly almost taunted the poor guy. He sat in the foyer of Titans Tower. The others had returned filling tipsy and giggly around one. Now he sat alone not even bothering to change or put a shirt on. His green eyes stared at the door. His heart pounded deep in his chest as his stomach was in knots. Raven hadn't come back yet and it was going on three in morning. He had tried her communicator and her emergency cell, but both went unanswered. His fingers drummed on the seat as he waited impatiently for the goth.

Across town in a questionable hotel Raven was making an exchange with Jack. She spotted him easily in the crowd, and could smell the drugs on him from a mile away. She pulled out her cash that she had been saving for some time and flashed it at him. Asking if she could do some business with him. He being the type of person he was knew exactly who she was. This and other reasons had brought them to this place.

"How much do you want?"

"How much can I buy?" she countered.

"Hundred will get you forty pills." She instantly did the math in her head, and knew that wasn't going to be nearly enough.

"Forty? That's it? That's all you can give me?"

With a quick nod he gave her a blank stare. "Do you know how long it takes to get my hands on that amount of pills? Months. I can't give you my whole stash, I have other customers."

"What will it take for me to get at least sixty?" Jack eyes lit up as if she just said a magic phrase.

"How many pills are you taking daily?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, seven sometimes eight. I have to take more at night to sleep."

"Give me a hundred, and I give you forty, if you want the extra twenty, that's going to to require something else." Narrowing her eyes she knew where this was headed.

"You want sex?"

"I think the question you should be asking is do you want an extra couple of fixes?"

Her hands were shaky, her heart racing. It was all she could do to stand the light emitting from the window. She knew that she needed a pill and one badly. It had almost been 24 hours since her last one. She reached into her pocket and produced the money. With a quick smile Jack placed a small zip lock back in her hand. Forty pills.

"You'll get the rest after." And just like that all of her morals, values, everything that made her who she was, dissipated as his filthy hands roamed her body. She popped four pills into her mouth and closed her eyes. She didn't want any part of what he was doing to her.

...

She stumbled in the tower at 3:30 am. She had been to tired, too disgusted with herself to teleport straight to her room. She looked up and saw him sitting in a chair. His usually mussed hair looked even more messy, and his eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. He bolted up and gave her the once over.

"Christ Raven, do you know what time it is?"

"3:37" She answered nonchalantly she moved past him and to the stairs. Following close behind her he began to scold her. Did she really have no clue how upset he was?

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. It so unlike you to leave with a strange guy. I called your phone, you never answered. If it hadn't been for the fact that the others are too drunk I would have had them out searching for you."

"I didn't ask for you to wait up for me. God! Since when did you turn into such a goodie two shoes? You're not my father or my boyfriend so just climb out of my ass okay?" She bit. He winced at her words. After reaching the top he jogged ahead of her and blocked her path.

"Raven, what the hell is going on with you?"

She exhaled slow before answering, "Why do you think something is going on with me?"

"You're fucking kidding me right? Should I make a list? Almost a month ago you began to close out all your friends, you started acting really weird, then you started skipping training, city patrol. I caught you going though my stuff looking for pills." He pause almost realizing something like something clicked in his head. "Oh my god, you're hooked aren't you?"

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about I've been really sick."

"Cut the shit, Raven tell me right now, are you addicted to pills, pain pills?"

"No! Fuck! I'm not, I'm just having really bad headaches."

"Oh you're not? Okay then you would have no problem if I took all your pills away?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" She spat her hand rose to her chest as to protect her precious items.

"Raven don't you see it? The stealing, the lying, seeking out strangers, it all signs of drug abuse."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Just leave me alone!" She yelled then she melted into the wall away from him.

He walked to his room, feeling enraged, shocked, terrified, depressed and exhausted taking over his body. How could he let this happen, how could Vic? Why hadn't he seen it before? Why had it gotten so bad so fast? He fell on to his bed ready to burst with emotion. The only thing that gave him any comfort was the fact that he knew she was home and safe for now. He had to talk to his leader, Richard what now what to do. There was no way in hell he was going to let her waste her life away on meaningless drugs.

-

The next morning Beast Boy awoke early, he had hoped it was all terrible dream. Climbing out of his bed he realized that he wasn't about to get his wish. With the help of a soundless sleep his brain felt a lot clearer. The changeling had no choice but to get involved. He decide while he was in the shower that he was going to talk to Raven one more time. He wanted to leave his anger out the conversation this time and try to understand her. If she had nothing to do with him, or if she tried to deny it, then he was going to the leader of the team. He didn't want it to come to that because he knew that Richard would blow up if he knew what she was doing. _'Maybe it doesn't have to be this way. Maybe I can help her convince her that I will be with her no matter what.'_ He thought to himself as he strode down the hall.

He stopped at her door ready to knock just he always did but before he even raised his fist he saw a sticky note.

 _'Went out. I'll be back later'_  
 _~Raven_

His fang dug into his top lip as he read the note over and over again. Where had she gone this time? To meet Jack? Hit up some more pills? He couldn't be sure. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and typed in the number he knew by heart. He pressed it up to his ear listening to it ring. It rang and rang until her monotone voice filled his ear. "This is Raven, leave me a message, unless its you, Beast Boy." Sighing he pressed the red phone symbol and hung his head. It was so hard to hear her like that, before everything happened. His hand drummed on the side of his leg before he got an idea.

He pressed her contact again this time going into messaging. His fingers began to speedily type out a text to her. "Raven, I came to your room and found you note. I just want to help you. If you don't respond before noon I'm going to Richard." His eyes reread it before he hit send. Frowning he wished that she hadn't taken off. He didn't want to give an ultimatum but he feel like he was running out of options. He moved down the hallway towards the common room.

He phone instantly came to life vibrating in his hand. Peering at it he saw Raven's contact photo up on his screen. He slid his finger to the right and raised it to his ear.

"Rae?"

"Gar?"

"Did you get my message?" He was positive that was the reason for her call. It was silent for a moment, before he could hear rustling in the background.

"Gar?" She repeated this time in a small voice. "Can you come get me?" It took him a second to register what she was saying.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

He heard her release a small breath and a cough, "I'm not su-" Her voice cut out.

"Raven?"

"I need you."

That's all it took the three words and he was running down hall. He pressed open Vic's door and rushed in. Glad to see the tin man was already up he didn't waste anytime.

"I need Raven's coordinates right now." Vic gave him a queer look before turning back to his computer.

"Good morning to you to." He stated pressing on a few buttons.

"Dude, seriously do I not have enough urgency in my voice to tell you something is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Vic bellowed spinning around.

"Raven, she's in trouble. I'm going to find her bring her back. Have a med bed ready."

"I'll go with-"

"No I can get to her faster. Please just be ready. It's serious Cy."

"316 E. Wallace Ave."

"Thanks." Then he was off to get her. He knew Wallace Ave, it was in a very shady part of town. The Titans were quite familiar with the area since criminal mischief was always in high abundance there. Turning into a Eagle he did his best not to let panic take over his thoughts. As he flew into town it became more and more clear what his animal instincts were telling him.

Raven was in serious trouble.

Locating the area was easy since he had been there so many times. He morphed back into his human form and spotted the house. It wasn't much of a house as it was just a shack. He quickly moved up the steps stopping in front of the rustic door. Not hesitating for a moment he lifted his foot and kicked the door in. A strong odor hit him making his stomach wrench. He stepped cautiously inside and surveyed the place.

Thrash littered the floor, while spoiled rotten food sat in piles. There wasn't much furniture and he didn't noticed the ragged stained sofa in the corner of the room until he was well in the house. Turning his head he saw a woman laying nearly off the side of the couch. Her hair was in knots and she had little clothing on. This left much wonder as to why Raven would be in this drug house. A small cry rung in his ears alerting him to the back of the house. Watching were he stepped he rushed back to closed door.

He burst though the door and his eyes instantly fell to the violet haired girl. She was on the ground while her companion was on the bed. It was obvious that Jack was tripping, high as a kite, as he rocked himself on the bed. "Oh god Rae?" Gar yelled he knelt down to her and gently touched her arm. Her skin was ice cold. It looked like she had passed out. Turning her head to the side he noticed her cell phone was on the near her left hand. He placed his ear just above her chest and could faintly make out a heart beat. Sighing he shook his head and then his eye caught something.

His blood nearly boiling over he reached over and carefully pulled out a hypodermic needle out her vein in her arm. Standing up he moved towards the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE HER?" He grabbed the druggie by the neck and pulled him across the bed. Jack gave out a fearful shriek and began speaking gibberish. Gar was beyond pissed and it showed on his face. Gritting his teeth he squeezed the guys neck and shook him.

"What was in this?" He hissed. He held up the needle to Jack eyes so he could get a good look. His eyes were dilated as he looked at the needle then back at Gar.

"It was just a little I swear to God."

"WHAT was in the goddamn needle?" He growled.

"Heroin." Gar's veins began to pop out of his neck and forehead. This wasn't happening. It had to be some sort a sick joke right? He snarled and threw Jack across the bed. He flicked the needle across the room. Reaching down he pulled out Raven's pockets. He found a small bag full a small white pills. He pocketed them and talked over his shoulder.

"How many pills did she buy from you?"

"Sixty." He gave a horse answer. Rubbing his now very bruised neck. Gar picked up her phone and then knelt down to her. Gently picking her up he cradled her tiny body against his. He could feel just how much weight she had lost. All her muscle that she gained had gone as well as her girlish figure. Standing up he turned on his heel, with flared nostrils he spoke in a very low threatening tone.

"If you ever make any contact with her again I swear I will come back and I'll snap your fucking neck like a tooth pick." Turning he carried the broken girl out and away from the place where nightmares lived.

...

"Victor!" Gar shouted coming into the tower. There was a sheet of sweat on his face and neck as he had carried the Empath back to the safe arms of their home.

"Gar!" Vic replied coming into the hall way he let out a gasp. Still carrying her bridal style Vic did a double take as he looked down at Raven. She was unrecognizable.

"Where's Kori and Dick?" The changeling asked.

"There was a robbery downtown I told them that Raven was in trouble and get back as soon as possible."

He nodded towards Gar and removed her from the changeling's arms. They walked into the Med Bay and laid the girl down on a clean gurney. Vic turned on all the monitors and began hooking Raven up to the various machines. "What is going on B?"

"Raven is abusing drugs. I found her at some crack house."

"I figured it had to be something like that, especially after I gave you her coordinates. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I didn't want to believe it either, but I should have done something about it last night. Now I'm paying for my mistakes."

"Hey it's not your fault." Cy responded. "What has she taken do you know?"

"Uh, this?" he pulled out the drugs from his pocket. "And the low life dick that she was with gave her Heroin." Cy eyed the drugs for a second before cursing.

"Shit! Alright lets start by pumping her stomach and then we give her something to counter the Heroin." He reached into the drawer next to the bed and found the items he needed. Hanging up the IV bag on the IV pole. He cleaned her arm with an alcohol pad and then placed her IV in. Vic's head snapped up to see Gar leaving the room at this point. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting rid of the rest of her pills." he answered as he left the room.

He force open her door his heart filled with sadness. It was really hard to believe that Raven and spiraled completely out of control. He was surprised to see that her room was so bad it made his room look clean in comparison. He located her waste basket, and picked up the floor from the trashed that had formed in her room. Unlike his room that was mostly tofu wrappers and Funyun bags. Her trash was papers and papers. He picked one up and instantly identified the handwriting being Raven's. He read the paper and frowned.

 _I can hear them coming.  
I don't know what to say,  
How to even begin.  
Just the monsters and I tonight.  
If only the angel of death was here  
Maybe I could find a reason to be  
happy. _

Picking up another one his heart raced as he read.

 _I can't handle the darkness.  
He always in the dark.  
Waiting for me.  
Calling me.  
Telling me that over time I'll come to like him.  
Funny thing is,  
I already like him.  
And that scares me the most.  
_  
As far as he could tell most of these papers were some sort of poems. The fact that most of them talked about monsters or death made his stomach churn. He tossed the papers away hoping that if he removed the dark and dismal notes she have better chance to returning to her old self. He knew that once Richard found out about the drugs she be sent away. Rehab was the best option for her. Sighing he picked up her clothes and put them in pile by the door. He picked up books that had been tossed and thrown either by her powers or while she under the influence. Gathering a pile he flipped a book and saw four pills hiding underneath. Letting out a breath he picked up the pills and added them to the ones in pocket.

He cleaned the room to the best of his ability, knowing that extra care would be needed. Vacuuming, clean sheets, and burning some of her candles would help bring back the feeling of old Raven back into the room. He located more pills in different hiding places. Her cedar chest, behind some books even underneath her bed frame. It wasn't until he turned into a K9 and sniffed out the room that he felt comfortable knowing he had found and dispose all of the pills.

"This is for you're own good Rae." He whispered to himself as he dumped all her pills into the toilet. He pulled out her phone and pressed on the contacts he erased her contacts and call log. He didn't want the her to go look for more drugs. He made a mental note to contact the cell phone provider to get her number changed so no one could contact her either. He felt confident that now that the Titans weren't in the dark anymore, things would start looking up. Rehab was going to be the ticket on getting their friend back. He was hopeful of the future. He pulled out his phone looking at a text massage from Vic.

 _"Dick and Kori are back meet in the Med Bay. I got her stable."_

Exhaling he turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket. _'You have no idea how lucky you are Raven.'_ he thought. Then he made his way back the med bay.


End file.
